


pink champagne sugar

by duelistkingdom



Series: encourageshipping haiku formats [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Spirit Gate 13, challenge format, lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: a lipgloss can be so personal
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, encourageshipping
Series: encourageshipping haiku formats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	pink champagne sugar

What was “pink champagne” and how did it taste? Anzu didn’t know, but she knew that it was her favorite flavor of lipgloss. She’d bought it on a whim because “pink champagne sugar” sounded fancy and like something someone who lived in New York with a fancy apartment would have.

Atem had borrowed it on a whim. Actually, he’d begged Anzu to let him use it. It always smelled so nice on her and tasted nice when he kissed her. Just the right amount of sugar to be tempting. That and Yugi seemed to like whenever Anzu kissed him while she was wearing it. He wanted to try kissing Yugi while wearing it too. Yugi had complimented him on it.

Pink champagne sugar tasted like the two people Yugi loved most. The taste of it tended to linger on his lips and he craved it like no other. He didn’t know when it became his favorite flavor but as far as he was concerned… pink champagne was the best flavor.


End file.
